Only For You
by ShadowWolf181
Summary: Post RE 6: Chris thought he had lost Piers to the virus. However, when Chris discovered that Piers is still breathing and had been cured of the virus things changed, and not always for the better. Will Chris finally acknowledge that his profound feelings toward Piers might be more than a mere friendship? M for language, sexual themes, and violence. Please R&R for updates.
1. Shuttle

Okay, so like many Piers fans I HATED the ending of Chris's campaign. In fact, I REVILED it. I've always hated games where a character I've grown especially fond of has to endure through all this shit… and for what? Just so they can DIE at THE END? I mean, WHAT THE *BLEEP*! What the hell was Capcom thinking? Oh wait, they WEREN'T. The one NEW and DECENT character they have in the game… and they kill him off. And for Chris Redfield no less. I like Chris as much as the next person, but honestly I wouldn't have been as torn if it was him that died instead of Piers.

Well, that's enough of my rant. I actually had this story on my mind for quite some time, but thought I shouldn't write it due to me not updating my other fics as often as I should have. I keep creating new fics but I'm neglecting my older ones lol. Sorry to all of those that are still waiting! I truly am. Anyway, this fic was practically begging to be written and I just couldn't take it anymore… so here it is. Tada! There will be angst, drama, and all of that other good stuff. BUT this fic WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING. None of that Chris-is-sad-because-Piers-is-dead crap! I think Chris and Piers deserve to be happy together, whether as friends or lovers.

~Only For You~

"We're going to make it, Piers! Everything is going to be alright!"

The captain's only surviving comrade and savior, Piers Nivans, had returned once again from the brink of unconsciousness due to Chris Redfield's gruff voice. Unbeknownst to Chris, it was all the young BSAA soldier needed in order to continue this mission until the very end. Unwillingly, memories of when he finally located the venerated BSAA captain in a shitty bar in Europe after six long years of zealous searching, as well as all they had experienced up to this very point whirled through Piers' mind suddenly.

"We need to hurry Piers. Come on." This command came from none other than the captain himself, a sturdy arm bandaged around Piers' waist, the other clutching Piers' arm that happened to be lying on Chris's shoulders for extra support as he hauled him over to their only method of escape: a single escape shuttle. It was then—as his fleeting, however extraordinary life flashed before his eyes—that Piers knew he had a split second to make a decision. Either way it would lead to his inexorable doom, but Piers was fine with that as long as Chris survived.

The underwater facility quavered beneath their feet like an earthquake, the walls and girders that reinforced the massive structure were crashing all around the two BSAA members, an evident warning that it was time to leave. Chris made deft work of the highlighted buttons on the panel next to the shuttle, a large mechanical whooshing resonating to their ears as the shuttle's door opened rather quickly. It was about time they abandoned this hell.

"Let's go," he said calmly to Piers. No need to panic now that they've reached this far.

Chris had every intention of entering the shuttle with his loyal comrade when a powerful force curtly shoved him backward into the escape shuttle… alone. Before Chris could react the door shut swiftly before his eyes, and he realized too late that Piers was not accompanying him. He rose from where he had landed within the shuttle and began to hammer irately on the reinforced translucent surface while yelling, "What the hell are doing? Open the door! Piers!"

Piers replied by ambling over towards a switch that when pulled would propel the shuttle off into the ocean's depths and away from this place to freedom. Chris's heart pounded so hard that he was certain a heart-attack would ensue. This couldn't be happening, no way in hell this was happening! After all the fuckin' shit they had been through, all the valuable friends/comrades they had lost to some twisted virus—the same virus Piers injected himself with in order to rescue them both—and for what? Just so it can end like this? Chris refused to believe his luck was that bad. He would be damned if he lost another man—his _last man_—to this unthinkable nightmare.

"No, Piers! Don't you even think about pulling that switch! Open the door and get your ass in here! That's an order, soldier!" Chris could no longer inhibit the anguish in his voice or the tears filled with despair that threatened to overflow any minute now.

How could Piers do this to him? The only comrade who implored… No, who _forced _him to realize that it's impossible to run away from your past. If it were not for Piers concern and bravery from the very start, God only knows what might've transpired. He would most likely be strapped to that stool in that bar in Europe still, haunted by nightmares of the past while in an alcoholic stupor.

Piers risked his life more than once in order to save Chris's. And now… he was sacrificing it. His death would just be another tragedy flung onto Chris's immeasurable pile of guilt. That was not an option.

Piers stood in front of the shuttle and gazed at what was soon to be his former captain with an expression of profound sorrow. Maybe it was because Chris had never witnessed such an expression on Piers' normally collected face, but upon seeing it something within Chris just tore apart.

"I'm sorry Captain," apologized Piers with a gentle tone brimming with irrevocable woe. "But I can't come with you. I can feel the virus spreading rapidly throughout my body; it's only a matter of time before it completely overpowers me. You need to live and tell your story about everything that's happened so far. You're too important to the BSAA, Chris. They need you. This world needs you."

For the first time in his unforgettable life Chris couldn't give a rat's ass about the BSAA or even fighting bioterrorism anymore. None of it meant anything without Piers by his side. All of it suddenly felt like a horrible dream, one he would awaken from soon enough. But that was nothing more than wishful thinking. Chris was fully aware that none of this was a dream. Rather, it seemed like a surreal existence. It was Raccoon City all over again, except ten times worse.

"Fuck the BSAA! They'll survive without me. I refuse to leave you here! Dammit, Piers listen to me! Listen to your captain and open this goddamn door! I'm not leaving you here to die alone. We can do this, alright? We can make it out of here together!"

Another tremor nearly knocked Chris on his ass again. Piers stumbled over to the switch and smiled forlornly while softly shaking his head. He knew Chris meant it when he said he could care less about the BSAA. But it would not change the outcome. Piers set his hand on the switch while Chris could only look on with a sense of hopelessness.

"Goddammit, Piers!"

Chris remembered the gleam in Piers' eyes. They seemed to be saying, "Please, forgive me." That's when he knew there was no reasoning with the transmogrified soldier.

"No…" he whispered, shaking his head incredulously.

The shuttle was suddenly propelled from its resting niche at top speed.

"PIERS!"

Chris cried out as Piers' form quickly shriveled and finally vanished from view. Against his will, rivers of tears began to stream along the contour of Piers' disfigured countenance. Sacrificing his life was the final act of love he could have shown his beloved captain. His only regret is that he couldn't tell him outright. Piers was never one for mushy conversations or long farewells anyway.

"See you later… Chris."


	2. Needle Bomb

Well, here is the second chapter. I hope you all like it. I worked kinda hard on this one. Stayed awake past 6:00 in the morning trying to figure out how to write it. Anyway, in case you are wondering why it's all italicized it's because this is a flashback Piers is experiencing. I'm sure it'll make more sense in the next chapter. I was just about to tell you exactly where he's having this flashback, but I did not want to ruin anything for you. So I'm afraid you will have to wait for the next chappie!

~Only For You~

_With his foot Piers Nivans jabbed at the Strelat lying silently in a grave of its own life blood. He looked upon it with feigned composure while inside he was teeming with revulsion._

"_Come on, Piers. It's dead," said his ever poised captain, Chris Redfield._

"_I'm just making sure, Captain. Can't take the risk."_

_True to his word, Piers aimed his MP-AF weapon at the grotesque Strelat's head and pulled the trigger. The sound of it being fired ricocheted throughout the vacant edifice encumbered with abandoned storage boxes and other cargo. In a lovely but blinding flash of orange and red flames, the Strelat disintegrated into colorful sparks that eventually vanished into the atmosphere. _

_One down… and the good Lord only knows how many more to go. _

"_Damn thing nearly tore my head off," snarled Piers. _

"_Damn thing nearly tore all of our heads off," retorted Chris. "But it's meaningless to hold a grudge now that it's undoubtedly dead. We should proceed forward before those monsters decide to make another unwarranted appearance." _

"_Yes sir."_

_Piers glanced sideward and grimaced as he met the scrutinizing gaze of a cryptic woman called Ada Wong. Sometime after their arrival they discovered her hiding in the shadows in a room littered with hypothermic needles and syringes used to inject the C-Virus into whoever was unlucky enough to test it out. _

_Ada is beautiful with her curvaceous form and wearing an azure dress that exposed her cleavage unashamedly. Even Piers can see the allure she would have on men. However he did not trust her from the second he had first laid eyes on her. Though she claimed to be a hostage of the J'avo and was pressured by Chris to divulge some valuable information, it was her catty cinereal eyes and sultry voice that impishly concealed any of her machinations. Basically, Piers is not at ease around her. _

_The team assigned to this precarious mission had been comprised of six BSAA men in total with Chris and Piers included. They each possessed their own extraordinary skills that they willingly utilized for the sake of completing the mission. Chris couldn't have asked for better soldiers. But as he eyed each of them—making a head count—one in particular caught his attention, a youthful rookie named Finn Macauley whom was so enthralled to finally be a member of the team. As a pyrotechnics expert Finn had a slight advantage over the others, but he still wasn't as talented in the art of combat so he required a sturdy backup. Chris succeeded in retaining a keen eye on the rookie as if he were one of his kin. _

'_Nobody is expendable,' he thought. 'Nobody.'_

_The halls and various rooms were dim with merely a few candles burning softly on the walls to assist them as the team's captain guided them in silence. The warmth of the candles' fires briefly reminded Piers of home and a hot steak, which he could use right about now since his hunger pangs refused to end. But in such a somber circumstance sustenance is the least of his concerns. _

_Quiet. It was too quiet. The familiar clacking of Ada's heels were no longer audible within the stillness. An ominous sensation suddenly overcame Piers and he gritted his teeth in frustration. How could this have happened? _

_Turning to Chris he said, "The woman, she's gone." He then called Finn's name, who went through the entrance and into the hall they had just came from. When he returned a second later, clearly shaken, he said with a quivering voice, "I don't know what happened. She was just here a minute ago!" _

_Piers sighed inwardly. That's why a rookie should never be given the job of watching after a suspicious individual. But he couldn't blame Finn entirely since the captain had also given that very order to him. Maybe if he hadn't been lost in contemplation and walked behind Finn… No, maybe not even then. That woman was crafty and Piers had an inkling that no matter who had been assigned to watch her she still would've found a time to slip away._

_An acute metallic clank interjected Piers' musing and he looked up in time to evade a metal gate from crashing on top of him and Chris. With the entrance closed off they had no method in reaching Finn and the others. Finn turned and quickly ran for the only entrance left opened. But like the other side it too was closed off by another metal gate. Finn and the three men ensnared between the gates all stared at each other with fear in their hearts. _

_They were trapped like rats. _

_Meanwhile, as Chris and Piers tried working their way around the bars, the clacking of heels neared and Ada reemerged from the shadows with a lethal smirk on her pretty face. _

"_Ada," growled Chris, raising his assault rifle and prepared to shoot her point-blank if called for. _

"_Thanks for the escort boys," she purred, a smug grin yanking at her lips painted the same shade as the crimson scarf around her neck. Piers wanted to strangle her with it. "Here's something to remember me by."_

_With a flick of her arm she tossed what appeared to be a silver bomb through the bars. The next few minutes seemed to slow in time as the volatile object drifted serenely through the air. When Piers inhaled a final unsteady breath the circular bomb emitted one beep and there was a quick flash of light as his comrades broke out into agonized screams. The explosion had propelled several syringes from their nooks inside the bomb like soaring razors, which resulted in their serrated edges being thrust into the soldiers' skins as if they were stakes. _

_But it wasn't the bomb or the pained screams of his men that would haunt Chris forever._

"_No," he nearly whispered. He pounded on the bars with his tight fist. "Goddammit, no!"_

_Finn and the others kneeled on the ground, their arms swathed around their abdomens in anguish as an excruciating pain coursed through them. It felt as if their bodies were on fire. This terror became truth as smoke emanated from each mass and coiled in serpentine trails toward the stagnant air. Each man screeched as his body was unexpectedly engulfed with flames so scorching they literally melted the flesh from the muscle. They simply self-combusted without an explanation. Chris became nauseous suddenly from the aroma of broiled skin that wafted into his nostrils. _

_Despite the sickness and horror exhibited, Chris persistently rammed into the bars with his full weight but the action was ineffective. No amount of human strength could bust through those secure gates, not even the captain who is said to be built like an bull. And even if by some miracle he could it was far too late to save any of them. All he and Piers could do for them was observe in hopelessness their comrades' transformation into Chrysalids._

"_No, not like this!" exclaimed Chris. It was too much even for him to handle. After all they had endured as a team, as a united family, just so they could die in such an atrocious manner. No one deserved to die like this. No one._

_Finn—still in the tormenting process of becoming a Chrysalid—feebly reached for the captain he had once gazed upon with such great regard. By then Finn's body—like the other soldiers—had started to exude a putrid slime that had a green-brown sheen to it, until he was nearly enshrouded in it entirely._

"_Cap… tain…" _

"_Finn!" yelled Chris as he grasped for the rookie's liquefying hand. So frantic was he to break through that barricade._

_Finn had panted his last word wretchedly, the expression on his countenance being one of a suffocating despondency and the overpowering compulsion to continue living. But there was no sign of resentment for the woman who betrayed their trust or the man who led them there. Perhaps it was Finn's innocence and ability to easily forgive that tortured Chris in the end. That and his fruitless efforts to rescue his team._

_Piers was stunned. Or mortified. He didn't know which at the moment. What he did witness was the hardened shells of his former comrades cracking apart as creatures of a massive size and immeasurable strength liberated themselves from their enclosed chambers. _

"_Captain, we gotta move," he said, the urgency in his tone obvious at this point. The gate just happened to choose that specific moment to raise, permitting the Napad to run free without limitations. _

"_Now, we gotta go!" _

_Chris elevated his assault rifle to shoot at the Napad, but hesitated as Finn's complacent, smiling face automatically substituted the hideous one of the Napad. However, it disappeared as swiftly as it had come. But within those few seconds it was all the Napad needed in order to hurl Chris against the wall and hammer into him senselessly as if he were nothing more than a ragdoll. As he smashed against the concrete floor he could feel it shattering underneath where his skull had made forceful contact. Everything after that became a blur of white lights and noises. _

"_CHRIS!"_

_Piers would be damned if he permitted his captain to die here! He hustled over to where Chris was lying on the uncomfortable floor, near the border of unconsciousness. Piers did what he could in fending off the brutal Napads while towing Chris along the ground by the back of his vest. The Napads continued in their sluggish but rhythmic promenade, unremitting in their pursuit to kill. _

_Finn—or what used to be him—raised his transformed arm, ready to strike at any time. Piers did not waver; rather he proceeded to shoot at the weak areas he knew to be located on the creature. If they were going to die, then it might as well be together as partners. _


End file.
